New Hedgehog in town
by T.M Veganstroth
Summary: Based moderately on the SatAM Pilot episode 'Heads or Tails'. after barely escaping a robotization attempt gone wrong, the light blue hedgehog simply known as 'Tiffany' attempts to start a new life in a wheelchair. Can 'Tiffany' overcome her limitations and help the Knothole Freedom Fighters save thier forest home? (Read and Review pls)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Special thanks to Lord Kevin who pointed out to me what a current mess the story was in. hopefully this revision will be better.**

* * *

Chapter 1

the pain.

that was the first thing that came to mind. the unbelievable, agonizing pain. Robotization...Tristina cursed who ever invented such a cruel process. her light blue fur and quills played in the gentle forest breeze. her bluish grey eyes stared at what were functioning flesh and blood legs. at least, until one hour ago.

_"Snivley!" Robotnik had boomed through the monitor. Tristina backed up against the far wall of the roboticizer. Flames shot up from the base as sparks flew from the wires. "The system's overloaded sir, I have to..." Snivley began, but was cut off as another explosion shook the sparking machine._

_ Tristina shielded her face with her arms as the explosion flung shards of glass at her. when she lowered her arms, Tristina noticed that half the roboticizer's glass chamber was destroyed. Somehow, she had clambered out of the chamber and taken off running. _

_As she ran, Tristina noticed an odd clicking, whirring and clanking coming from her legs. She reached the border of Robotropolis before she had finally dared to look at her legs. The process had stopped half way._

"Wake up call, guys! the hedgehog has landed!" Tristina's head shot up off her arms at this. curious, Tristina ventured forth on her hands and knees until she came to a rather large leafy bush. peering just beyond the topmost leaves, Tristina spotted a blue hedgehog with red and white sneakers. poking out of the hedgehogs backpack was a small fox kit.

"Wow! how fast did we go, Sonic?" the kit asked, his blue eyes full of spirit and wonder. Tristina allowed herself a small smile at the child. "We were scooting and rooting, little bro." said Sonic in a voice full of gusto. "Aw, no way!" the child exclaimed with awe. "scooting' and rooting'?"

"yep" Tristina looked over to the owner of the weary bleat. the walrus' tool belt laid across his chest, and appeared to be teal in color. his yellow cap had been displaced by one hand that supported his head. his other hand was planted on a nearby tree for support. "scooting and rooting" he echoed, his voice sounding as if he were going to be sick.

As the hedgehog busied himself with a nearby vine, Tristina realized in rapid secession that her only hope was to show herself. standing up on wobbly robotic legs, Tristina began to push past the fern. the child heard the noise first and grabbed the hedgehogs shoulder. "Sonic!" he cried, shaking the limb with all his might.

exhaustion flooded through Tristina's body as Sonic turned in time to see the light blue hedgehog collapse. "Rote, get help!" Sonic cried as Tristina looked at her legs. smoke began to stream from various places on her legs, and Sonic cried out as one leg began to spark. "Please..." Tristina whispered as her head began to feel light. "Please help...me..." Tristina gritted her teeth as a jolt of electricity raced up her spine, and her world went dark.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. As you can see, I based the start of my story on the pilot episode of 'Adventures of Sonic the hedgehog' (SATAM) 'Heads or Tails'. I plan to base future 'Books' on the rest of the episodes as well. (It will be similar to what I am doing with the Harry Potter series, only with Sonic the hedgehog and not Harry Potter)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tristina's eyes fluttered briefly, then snapped open to reveal a simple, wooden hut with similar looking table, chairs, as well as a nightstand. Tristina rolled her head on the surprisingly soft pillow to see the two tailed fox she had seen earlier in Sonic's backpack.

"Hi." the kit chirped, his face lighting up. "I'm Tails. Whats your name?" he asked, his twin tails flicking in rhythm behind him. "Tiffany." said Tristina, not feeling quite comfortable giving her true name. "Where are you from? Are you another Freedom fighter?" Tails asked.

"That's what we'd like to know, little bro." said a familiar voice. Tristina and Tails looked up to see the blue hedgehog Sonic enter with a stern looking ground squirrel. Tristina immediately lowered her gaze to her legs and gulped. something about the ground squirrel made Tristina feel as if she were in the roboticizer all over again.

"Tails, could you give us a moment, please?" the ground squirrel asked kindly. "But..." "You can come back and talk to the lady in a Sonic second, little bro." said Sonic, smiling. "Okay." said Tails in a defeated voice, sliding off the chair. "Bye Tiffany." the fox said, smiling slightly as he waved. Tristina smiled. "goodbye, Tails." she said kindly.

As Sonic escorted Tails to the door, Tristina returned her gaze to her blanketed legs. she heard the door close and didn't dare to look up. "Tiffany..." Tristina looked up at Sally and immediately felt a calm acceptance coming from her. "Id like to ask you a few questions if I may." Tristina nodded slowly, and gave a cautious smile.

"Before I ask you any questions, I need to tell you something Tiffany." said Sally. Tristina frowned at the Princess's sad smile. "your legs... I'm afraid they short circuited before Sonic and Rotor brought you here. We tried everything, but the wiring...we cant repair it. I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid your paralyzed from the waist down." Tristina stared at the ground squirrel as her words washed over her.

"No..." she whispered, ripping the blanket off of her legs and staring at her mechanical limbs. "no no no NO NO!" Tristina shouted, beating her hands on her now useless roboticized legs. Tristina doubled over, sobbing, as she continued to beat her legs. "would you...would you like a few minutes alone?" Sally asked. Tristina glared at her, bearing her teeth. After a moment though, Tristina's face softened, then blushed.

"My apologies, Princess. I...your only trying to help, and I'm not exactly being fair." "Its cool." said Sonic with a partial grin. "Any time I've had a bad day, all I can think about is trashing more of Ro-butt-nik's swat-butts too." Tristina smiled at this, then stared at her legs. Tristina closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, and composed herself.

"Ask your questions, Princess. I will answer what I can." said Tristina calmly, looking at Sally. Sally nodded, then took out a notepad and a pencil. "Very well. my first question is, who are you?" "My name is Tiffany, as I told your little friend." said Tristina, nodding to Sonic. she noticed Sally frown slightly, but nodded all the same and continued. "Very well. can you tell us where your from, Tiffany?" "A distant land called Mikanus. I had to flee after my family was killed by a rival tribe." said Tristina.

"So...how'd you run into 'Buttnik?" Sonic asked. Tristina thought for a moment, frowning. "I...I don't remember." she said honestly. "the last thing I remember is waking up in a glass tube and seeing my legs turn...into this." Tristina said, nodding to her robotic limbs. Tristina watched as Sally continued to write, while Sonic frowned in sympathy.

"May I ask how you escaped?" Sally asked gently. "I'm not sure of that myself, Princess." Tristina admitted. "all I remember is flames started to shoot up from the floor after I woke up. the little man that controlled the machine...I think he was called 'Snively'...said a system had overloaded. the next thing I knew, there was a explosion and half the chamber collapsed. so, I took the chance and ran. I didn't even dare look at my legs until I got to your forest." said Tristina. "no swat bots tried to stop you?" Tristina couldn't help it. she smiled broadly in spite of herself. "No offense, Princess, but have you ever tried to stop a bowling ball going at sonic speed?"

"sonic speed?" Sonic repeated. "You can run at sonic speed?" Sally asked. "well...I could, before..." Tristina nodded to her legs in emphasis. As Sally finished writing, Tristina groaned and held her head. "are you alright?" Sally asked. "My apologies, Princess. I guess I'm still a bit tired." Tristina admitted. "We'll leave you to get some rest. Thank you for everything you have told us." "The little fox...Tails...he said he wanted to come back in." Tristina reminded them. "I think you should get some rest, first. You shouldn't strain yourself." said Sally. "I just don't want to disappoint the child." explained Tristina. "we'll take care of it." assured Sonic as he opened the door. Tristina sighed, then rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

"Can I see Miss Tiffany now, Aunt Sally?" Tails asked as Sally opened the door. "She needs some rest right now, Tails. but as long as you promise not to wake her, you can sit with her." said Sally. "Okay. I promise." chirped Tails as he rushed to re-take his seat by Tristina's bed. Sonic spared the two a smile, then quietly closed the door.

"So what do you think, Sal?" Sonic asked as they walked away from the hut. "I find it hard to believe she has sonic speed, Sonic." said Sally. "but...maybe shes telling the truth. how else could newly roboticized legs short circuit to that degree?" "yeah, it is Mondo weird." agreed Sonic, frowning. "but that's not what bothers me." continued Sally. "I think she was lying when she told us her name."

"so what should we do?" asked Sonic. "She doesn't seem too dangerous, and Rotor didn't find any tracking devices or anything when he searched her. If she was telling the truth about her family, then I don't think she has anywhere else to go. she may as well stay here for a while." said Sally, shrugging. Sonic frowned at this, but nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following morning came much too soon for Tristina's liking. Forcing herself into a sitting position, Tristina curled her fingers on the underside of her left leg. with a quiet grunt, Tristina tossed the metallic limb over the side of the bed. repeating the maneuver for her right leg, Tristina stared at her robotic limbs.

Sadness and anger welled up inside her chest and formed a painful ball. _Why did Robotnik do this to me?_ she thought as she felt tears well in her eyes. _You know exactly why._ a nasty voice in her head replied. _You built a spy network out of his own..._ Tristina looked up as a quiet knock sounded from the door. Shaking her thoughts from her head, Tristina found her voice. "Who is it?" she asked. "My name is Bunnie, sugar. May I come in?" a sweet southern female voice replied. Tristina started to stand up to get the door, but immediately remembered her legs no longer worked. frowning to herself, Tristina called "Come in."

The door opened and Tristina couldn't help but stare. Bunnie's legs and left arm were completely robotic, similar to Tristina's legs. what wasn't covered in shiny metal was Bunnies medium tan fur. around Bunnies muzzle was a lighter tan, and her lake green eyes gave Tristina a sense of calm and tranquility. "Sugar?" Bunnie asked, which caused Tristina to shake her head and refocus her attention on Bunnies right arm and legs. "Sorry Miss Bunnie. I...I noticed your..." "legs and arm?" Bunnie asked, smiling. Tristina nodded sheepishly. Bunnie sat down by Tristina and patted her hand. "Dont worry about it, Darling. Yes, that is the first thing people will notice about you. I wont lie. but once folks here get to know you, They'll realize that your limbs dont define who you are."

Tristina let a small smile cross her lips, which grew even larger as Bunnie patted her on the back. "Now, come on, sugar." said Bunnie, helping Tristina into a faded yellow wheelchair. Tristina closed her eyes, then lifted her face to the sky. the sun warmed her light blue fur and peach muzzle. she opened her eyes to see Bunnie smiling at her. Tristina smiled in return, then noticed they were walking away from the bustling village. "We're going to Rotors hut. he has a wheelchair Sally girl requested be made for you." "Sally girl? Oh, you mean the Princess." "Thats right, sugar." said Bunnie. Tristina was slowly 'translating' Bunnies slang in her mind, but it was a slow process.

Soon, the trees once again thinned, and Tristina noticed a lonely looking hut sitting near the edge of an expanse meadow. the roof looked to be made of metal and wood, and the walls themselves looked more roundish. On top of the metal roof was an observatory of sorts, which Tristina noticed housed an impressive telescope. "Rotor, I brought her!" Bunnie called as she knocked on the door. "Good, come on in guys!" a voice called from inside. Bunnie opened the door and pushed the wheelchair through. Tristina gave a small start as she noticed Sally, Sonic, and a regally dressed coyote with deep brown boots and what looked like a yellow toupee.

Rotor opened his mouth to speak, but was diverted as the Coyote had accidentally pulled a handle on a nearby machine. "Sacre-bleu cheese!" the Coyote yelped as the machine sparked and blared an ear piercing alarm. Tristina frowned, then closed her eyes and raised one hand at the machine. when she opened her eyes again, they were pure white, and her hand began to glow a white aurora.

the group watched, stunned, as Tristina began to move her fingers as if she were typing on a single panel keyboard. Soon, the alarm silenced, and the machine shut down. Tristina gave a little jerk of her head, closed her eyes, and lowered her hand. when she opened her eyes, they had returned to normal. "Tiffany...what did you do?" Sally asked, sounding intrigued and curious.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier." said Tristina, embarrassed. "I can mentally 'possess' simple machines, like that one." Tristina said, nodding to Rotors machine. "I can make them shut down, or extend their 'senses' to me. for example, I can 'possess' a spy orb and make it show me what it sees instead of Robotnik." Tristina explained. the freedom fighters looked to one another, amazed.

"Thats amazing." said Rotor. "We'll definitely have to talk more about this ability of yours. but for now, Tiff, I want to introduce you to your new mode of transportation." Rotor stepped aside revealing what looked like a cross between a wheel chair and a dentist chair. the chair had two large wheels on ethier side, a slightly reclined leather back, a joystick on one arm and a small grid of buttons on the other.

Tristina stared, mouth agape, at the wheelchair. the back, slightly reclined, had a rough-looking leather covering. Tristina ran her hand over the leather to find it was soft...very soft! Tristina's gaze followed the back down to the seat, which was a deep velvet cushion with two metal pipes that crossed to form a 'X' underneath. at the end of the left arm rest was a metal joystick, and along the right arm rest were several square buttons.

"This chair is designed to move across land, water, even air if you need it to." explained Rotor. "it also has several other features I thought might come in handy. The wheels themselves..." said Rotor, kneeling down to the left wheel. "...are made of anti flammable plastic. Sally told me you said you had Sonic speed. well, if you ever need to use it, these wheel's wont catch fire." Tristina smiled and nodded to show she understood.

"Well, enough gawking, sugar!" said Bunnie with a laugh. "try it out!" Rotor and Sonic each lifted Tristina by one arm and sat her into the new chair. "wow." Tristina whispered, lightly running her fingers over the controls and joystick. "I...I don't know what to say, guys. This...No ones ever done anything this nice." Tristina said, wiping tears of joy from her eyes.

"Guys... I have to confess something." said Tristina, swallowing the sob her throat. "Robotnik didn't capture me by accident. I was using my ability to 'possess' a small group of Spy orbs to spy on Robotnik. I was studying his city so I could someday find you, join you, and launch an attack that would put him out of commission for good. The other day, I was using a spy orb to look at one of his factories when a Swat bot found me. I guess the Swat bot knocked me out, I'm not sure. the next thing I know, I was in the roboticizer...and it was malfunctioning. when the chamber collapsed, I used my Sonic speed to run out of the city."

"That's when you found us, right?" Sonic asked as Tristina finished her story. Tristina nodded in reply. "I want to help. Now more than ever." said Tristina. "We could use someone with your abilities, Tiffany. but...well..." said Sally, looking unsure. "Princess, I have a theory I'd like to test. would you mind helping me?" Tristina asked, smiling. "Not a problem, but afterwards we need to get back to work on our catapults." Sally replied.

Tristina nodded, unlocked the wheels of her new wheelchair, then began to wheel herself towards the door. Once outside, Tristina noticed a few apple trees growing near the edge of the meadow. "Okay, Princess. I want you to pick one of those apples and drop it. I'll handle the rest." Tristina said, pointing to the apple tree. Sally arched an eyebrow. "that's it?" she asked. Tristina nodded. "You'll understand in a moment, I promise." Tristina assured her.

Sally nodded, then jogged over to the tree. reaching up, she picked an apple from a low hanging branch. Holding it high in the air, Sally turned her wrist and let the apple fall. Tristina's peach arms and black wheelchair wheels were two blurs as the light blue hedgehog shot forward towards the Princess. Once the hedgehog had enough momentum, Tristina reached out one hand and caught the apple, but quickly dropped it. Tristina winced as she waved her hands, trying to stop the burning pain in her palms.

"I think we're going to need to get you some speed proof gloves." said Sally, smiling in spite of herself. "Yeah." said Tristina, blowing on her palms. "I think I can get by with bandages for now. Also, didn't you say you had some catapults to work on?" Tristina asked. "I don't think I have to use my speed to help with that." Tristina added, smiling. "It would be an honor to have you help, Tiff." said Sally as they walked back to Sonic and the others. (with Sally pushing Tristina's wheelchair so Tristina didn't have to use her raw hands.)

After Tristina explained to the others what she had tried to find out, Rotor retrieved a salve for her hands. "Thanks Rotor" said Tristina as he squeezed some of the cream into her sore palms. "I'll see if I can't fashion some speed proof gloves for you as well." Rotor promised. Rubbing her hands together, Tristina smiled her gratitude.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Very good, Bunnie! Now, up we go with the new one here."  
Tristina's ears perked up at Antiones voice. curious, the hedgehog pushed her wheelchair to the edge of the meadow where the freedom fighters were working. Slightly in front of Bunnie and Antoine were large wooden platforms with two small wheels on either side. On top of the platform, held by two wooden planks, was a large wooden and metal pole. at the end of the pole was a large bowl shaped object. Tristina wheeled closely, examining these curious devices.

"Why Antoine, I do declare what would I do without all your help?" said Bunnie, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, its nothing really." said Antoine, waving his hand as though Bunnie had just paid him a great compliment. Bunnies frown, if possible, deepened. "Do tell." she muttered. As Tristina drew nearer, still staring at the devices, Bunnie noticed her. "Well Hi there, Tiffy girl! Hows that new wheelchair working?" "Hmm?" Tristina asked, looking to Bunnie. "Oh, It suits me just fine, thank you." Tristina then looked back at the wooden platform. "What are you all doing with these large devices? Ive never seen anything like this before." said Tristina, brushing her light blue fingers over the sanded wooden platform.

"These are called Catapults, Tiffany." said Rotor, who was near one of the platforms wooden planks. "They're used for hurling large rocks or other large objects at a enemies castle. we're just keeping them on hand in case something ever happens." explained Rotor. Tristina nodded and looked back to the catapult as Bunnie called out. "Sally, have y'all figured out why these silly throwing arms keep breaking?" Bunnie asked. "We're working on it, Bunnie." Sally called back, and Tristina noticed her standing with a large, yellow and grey monitor on a sturdy pole and four small black wheels. "Nichole, Search databanks for entry. variable, catapult. allow for an extra one thousand pound capacity and begin creation."

"Working" replied the computer. "Ooh, your really beautiful when you work, Princess Sally." said Antoine in a romantic voice. _How did he get from over by Bunnie to over by Sally so fast?_ Tristina wondered, turning her head slightly. "Antoine, don't call me princess. out here, the only royalty is mother nature." Tristina was taken aback by this comment. _Sally never complained when I've called her Princess._ the hedgehog thought._ How strange_. "Mm. To me, you'll always be royalty." said Antoine, kissing Sally's brown furred hand. Tristina rubbed her hand on the back of her neck, unsure of what to do. "Ah, ha!" said Rotor, kneeling down to look at the underside of the arm of a catapult. "Yes!" said Sally.

"The Cotter pins!" the two said together. Sally left the computer and approached the catapult Rotor was on. Tristina wheeled closer to listen in. "They're made of wood." said Rotor. "So when we increase our payload weight, they break!" "They've gotta be metal." Deciding that it was enough of simply listening in, Tristina spoke up. "Sally, can I he-" a thunderous boom sounded across meadow as Sally gasped. "Its Sonic" she said with a smile.

Tristina looked up with a smile as Sonic slowed to a stop in front of her and Sally. Her smile faded, however, when she noticed Sally had her arms crossed and was tapping one boot. Meanwhile, Antoine was sniffing the air with a frown equal to Sally's. "I thought I detected a foul odor." she heard him mutter. As Sonic raced past him however, he sent Antoine into a one booted spin. "Ant, Ant, Ant." said Sonic, stopping next to him. "You look a little green." Sonic continued, gently tugging on one of his tufts of facial fur to get him to balance himself. "Actually, you look better green. you should keep it."

Tristina bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing. Sonic's smile, however, faded as he turned to the impatient Princess. "Yo Tiff." said Sonic. Tristina gave a single nod to acknowledge her fellow hedgehog. "Uh Oh, Sal. whats wrong?" Sonic asked, although it was more of a statement than a question. "I thought you were going to help." Sally demanded. "Didn't I help yesterday?" Sonic asked. "With exception, no." said Sally, with a sideways glance to Tristina. Tristina nodded, catching the cue from Sally not to butt in on this argument. "No?" Sonic asked, shocked. "Is there an echo?" asked Sally in a light voice. Tristina let out a quiet snicker. "What about the day before yesterday?" Sonic retorted. "Sonic! are going to help us?" Sally demanded. "I was, I can, I am." Sonic replied in a slightly cocky voice. "Thank you." said Sally, implying that was all she needed to hear.

Sonic, however, was not finished. "I was built for speed and born for danger, speed is my middle name and danger is my game!" "This is not a game Sonic!" Sally heatedly snarled. Tristina wheeled back slightly from the two. "We need metal cotter pins for the catapults." Sally explained, her voice switching from furious to surprisingly patient. "Cotter Pin? whats a Cotter Pin?" Sonic asked, suddenly confused. Tristina reached down and picked up the wooden pin. "This is a Cotter Pin, Sonic." she explained kindly. "I knew that. Cotter Pins. C'mon, Rotor, Tiff, we gotta do the ring thing." said Sonic, grabbing Tristina's wheelchair handlebars. Tristina spared the Princess one apologetic glance before being pushed off at sonic speed by Sonic.

"Here we are." Sonic announced as he skidded to a stop. Tristina noticed a sturdy looking log leading out over a beautiful...yet small...pool. "Hey Sonic!" Tristina turned to see Tails flying up to them, using his twin tails like a helicopter. "Hi Miss Tiffany!" said Tails, landing with a slight thump beside her. "Hello Tails. Good to see you again." Tristina replied. "Sonic, you mentioned a 'ring thing' back in the meadow. what did you mean?" Tristina asked, wheeling up as close to the waters edge as she dared. "you'll see in a moment, Tiff." Sonic explained, grinning broadly. "Is it time yet?" Tails asked, peering anxiously over the end of the log into the water.

"Any second now." said Rotor, peering with Tails at the tiny pool. Tristina gasped as bubbles began to appear more rapidly from the center of the pool. "here it comes..." said Tails as Rotor picked up the fox kit by his waist and lifted him over the pool. Sonic stepped back a bit, and -with his back to Tails and Rotor- opened his backpack. suddenly, a bright golden light emitting from something emerging from the water assaulted Tristina's vision. "Gah!" Tristina cried, squinting and raising her hand to shield her eyes. "I got it!" Tails cried. as Tristina's vision adjusted, she noticed Tails was holding onto a brilliant yellowish gold ring. "Hey Sonic, how come your the only guy who can use the power rings?" Tails asked as he deposited the ring in the waiting Sonic's backpack. "My Uncle Chuck invented them for me so I can bring down dorks like Robotnik." said Sonic. "amazing." Tristina whispered, staring in awe at Sonic's backpack.

"I hate creepy old Robotnik!" said Tails as Rotor sat the kit down. "Don't we all." said Sonic as Tristina grinned. "yeah." said Rotor and Tristina at the same time. the two looked at each other, then laughed. "Oh, Rotor. I've been meaning to ask you." said Tristina as she wheeled along side him as he walked. "where exactly did you get all the parts to build my chair?" "From Robotropolis." said Rotor, his eyebrows shooting up into his yellow cap. "I thought would have been obvious." "so you built my chair from scratch? where did you get the leather and velvet from?" "Robotniks laundry." said Rotor with a small smile. "Robotnik has a laundry bot?" Tristina asked, her own eyebrows arching in surprise. Rotor merely laughed. "Well, sure! Have you ever noticed that, despite the stink of Robotopolis, Robotnik and Snivley never stink of bodily odor?" Tristina grinned, then laughed heartily with Rotor as the two walked to the sliding tree.

As they arrived at the sliding tree, Sonic was already tapping his foot impatiently. "Did you get it?" Sonic asked as Rotor tossed back another whole salmon. "Yep." said Rotor, holding up a cotter pin. "get six of these, but they have to be metal." said Rotor.

Sonic glanced at Tristina, who smiled pleasantly at him. "Be cool Sonic." said Rotor, holding out his fist. "way past." replied Sonic, first bumping his fist on top of Rotors, then touching forefingers and finally hooking their pinky's together and pulling them apart.

"Oh, Tiff. I got you these as well." said Rotor, pulling out a pair of black heavily padded black gloves. "so you don't burn your hands when you wheel." Tristina nodded, smiled, then revved up and hurried after Sonic. Meanwhile, Tails was further along the path flying to Robotropolis. Suddenly, the young kit slammed into a tree. the collision from the tree sent the young kit tumbling backwards in a furry brown ball. shaking his head, Tails grumbled angerly about the setback and, twisting up his tails, took flight again. Moments later, he crashed into another tree and was - once again - sent tumbling backwards.

"Stupid tree." Tails grumbled as Sonic skidded to a stop behind him. "Tails, what are you doing?" Sonic asked as Tristina skidded to a stop beside him. "Going to the big city." said Tails proudly. "I'm excited for you, little bro," said Sonic, zipping infront of Tails. "But thats no where near cool." he finished, picking up Tails by the scruff of his shoulders and setting him down again. "How come?" Tails asked curiously.

"Because the big city is crawling with swat bots, who are just waiting for you to come to town, so they can roboticize you." "T-they are?" Tails asked fearfully. "Sure they are. look what happened to Tiff!" Sonic said, jerking his head to Tristina. Tristina frowned and crossed her arms. "very funny, Sonic." she growled. "Okay." said Tails, turning around. "but its a long way back to Knothole. so if a buzz bomber gets real mad and gobbles me up, I bet you'll feel just terrible." said Tails, walking dejectedly back down the path. Sonic gasped and appeared to think about this.

"Sonic, I can stay in the village for this trip. Why don't you take Tails instead?" Tristina offered, motioning with her head to the dejected kit. "You sure Tiff?" Sonic asked. "Sal does want to give Rote's new chair a field test." Tristina frowned at this. "Wont it be even more difficult with two of us?" she asked.

"Okay, Okay, you can go." said Sonic, zipping around in front of Tails yet again. "But listen, you stay in my backpack and guard the power ring, got it?" Sonic said to Tails. Tails smiled happily. Tristina smiled happily for the kit, then began to wheel back towards the village.

"Hey Tiff, aren't ya coming?" Sonic asked. Tristina shook her head. "Please?" Tails called. "Maybe next time, Tails." Tristina called, waving goodbye. Sonic shrugged, then said "Come on, Tails. we gotta juice!" Tristina smiled as Sonic revved up and took off, Tails letting out a whoop as he did so. still smiling, Tristina revved up and took off for the village, deciding to test the wheelchairs capabilities on the way back.


	5. Chapter 5

As Tristina headed back to Knothole, Sonic and Tails found themselves in a dumpster in Robotroplis. "Patrol 9 status." a computerized voice demanded nearby. "C sector normal" another robotic voice replied. Sonic and Tails soon heard the hover unit fly off, and Sonic dared to peek out of the dumpster. "This place is crawling with Swat bots, Tails." Sonic explained in a hushed whisper. "So we gotta chill. serious." Sonic finished, peeking around a corner. the drab and empty brownish green street answered with little activity.

"ew. How come the big city smells so yucky?" Tails asked, looking up as his hero examined the empty street. "'cause Robotnik's factories hurl tons of crud into the sky every day." Sonic explained darkly, his eyes now scanning the sky for any hover units. "Ah...ah...ah..." Tails breathed, screwing up his face in anticipation of the coming sneeze. "ACHOO!" Tails sneezed, sending him flying backwards into a pile of garbage. Sonic winced from his position as the sound pierced the unsettling quiet...and as sirens began to follow it. "Gezhundheit." Sonic muttered as he grabbed Tails wrist and hurdled down the street. Ducking into a sewer pipe, Sonic emerged in a scrap yard, Tails once again in his backpack. "Past cool, Tails." Sonic said, trying to keep his growl to a minimum.

Later, Sonic began searching in the scrap yard. reaching into a random trash pile, Sonic grinned as he felt his fist close around several metal stems. "Cotter pins." said Sonic, placing them in his backpack. Upon hearing a metallic clanking nearby, Sonic looked over his shoulder to see a long line of worker bots marching towards a factory.

"Who're those guys?" Tails whispered as he and Sonic peered over a small pile of junk. "They used to be people." said Sonic in a hollow voice. "Then Robotnik fed them through his Robo-machine, now they're robots working in his crud factories." "Is Uncle Chuck there?" Tails asked, peering at the robots. "I don't see him." replied Sonic, scanning the crowd.

"Can I see Uncle Chuck's picture again?" Tails asked. Sonic took out a photograph from his backpacks side pocket and showed it to Tails. In it was a elderly hedgehog with light blue fur and a green furred dog. "You miss Uncle Chuck?" Tails asked sadly. "A ton. Muttski too." said Sonic, frowning.

As Sonic replaced the picture in his backpack, Tails spotted a robotic dog prowling along the the lower parts of the junk heaps. Sonic stared in shock as the dog continued walking, oblivious to thier presence. the spikes on his feet, tail warned of a dog not to be trifled with, and his red eyes and purple spots suggested the same. "That's one mean looking..." Tails began. "Thats...thats Muttski!" Sonic said, recognizing his faithful hound.

"He looks too mean." whispered Tails. "'cause he's a robot. He wont hurt me, I'm his best bud!" said Sonic. raising his voice, Sonic raised his hand as well and waved. "Muttski! over here, boy!" he called. Muttski raised head and snorted. "Hey, its me! Sonic!" Sonic called.

Snarling and growling, Muttski raced towards the hedgehog. Tails let out a yelp and ducked down inside Sonic's backpack. Sonic, realizing Muttski was about to attack him, zipped away...but not before Muttski took a chunk of blue fur off his old masters rear.

Sonic examined the bald patch near his hip, then shook his head. "Muttski, Muttski, Muttski. This is the thanks I get after putting you through four years of obedience school." said Sonic disdainfully. "Bad dog. you sit, you stay, you don't bite. understand?" Sonic said in a slight coo. Muttski's eyes flashed to a dull yellow. he let out a pleasant yip, sat, then let out a bark while thumping his robotic tail on the ground.

"You see, Tails?" said Sonic, pleased with his old dogs change in attitude. Tails peeked out of Sonic's backpack to see what was going on. "You gotta take control, let the dog know who's in charge." said Sonic, jogging happily down to where Muttski sat waiting.

As Sonic arrived, Muttski happily licked his old masters face. Sonic laughed and patted his head. "Uh, Muttski, have you seen Uncle Chuck hangin' out?" Sonic asked. Muttski frowned and hung his head. "Aww, some day we'll find him." said Sonic, scratching the dog behind his robotic ear. "Know what I'm gonna do, Muttski?" Sonic asked. Muttski shook his head. "Change you back to a real dog. you know, chasin' cars, chewin' shoes, drinkin' from the toilet, all that cool dog stuff."

"How're you gonna do that?" Tails asked, peeking out of Sonic's backpack. "By reversing him through Robotnik's Robo-machine." replied Sonic. at the word 'Robotnik', Muttski's eyes began to flash from a pale yellow to brilliant red once again. Tails yelped, and Sonic gave a start. "Whoa, Muttski!" Muttski let out a snarl and snapped at Sonic. Sonic leaped back onto his previous perch, angry. "Bad dog, Muttski! Mondo bad dog! your supposed to be hedgehog's best friend!"

Muttski, in response, bit off a chunk of metal. nodding, Muttski began spitting metal bullets at Sonic. "Okay, Okay, I can take a hint, Muttski." said Sonic. "but hang in there, because someday we'll be together again." with that, Sonic revved up and took off. running into a nearby building, Sonic skidded to a stop in front of several swat bots. the swat bots raised thier arms and approached Sonic. "Uh oh, more swat guys." whispered Tails. "come on, bot brains. move it." said Sonic, tapping his foot and looking at his watch.

Tails peeked out of Sonic's backpack as Sonic began to snore. after 3 pseudo-snores, Sonic slid one foot back and grinned. "Hold onto your lunch, Tails." Sonic warned, curling into a blur of blue and peach. the Swat bots flew into the air, one by one, as if they had been tossed. Once on the other side, Sonic skidded to a stop. "Tails, you okay?" Sonic asked. "Yep." Tails whimpered, looking slightly dizzy. suddenly, the door to the rooftop slammed open and more swat bots stormed through. Sonic, grinning, began to rev up once again as Tails moaned "Not again."

Racing ahead slightly, Sonic held his hands together and dived into a nearby air vent. listening as the swat bots raced by, Sonic let himself catch his breath. "Where are we?" Tails whispered. "a air vent. but hey, no prob. I got eyes like a hawk." Sonic whispered confidently...before the two began to plummet down a bend in the air vent.

after falling half way, Sonic slammed his feet and hands against the walls of the air duct, and slowly began to slide down. As he slid, he spotted a air vent at the bottom. through the air vent, a familiar moon shaped head and orange mustache came into view. "Tonight, I shall reveal my most brilliant plan to date, that will positively eliminate the nasty little hedgehog. As well as all the other so called 'freedom fighters' and bring me the power rings! My plan is simple in its genius" drawled Robotnik. Sonic gritted his teeth as he came to a stop above the air vent. Sonic then sighed in relief as he steadied himself, only to be hit by a vicious blast of air. "Sonic." whispered Tails, peeking once again out of Sonic's backpack. "I gotta go to the bathroom...real real bad!"

"Inside these tanks" said Robotnik, one dark gray gloved hand patting a tank containing a orange liquid. "Is a new chemical I created, that my buzz bombers - under Snivleys direction - Will spray over the Great Forest, and instantly kill all trees. This will reveal the freedom fighters secret hiding place, Knothole Village. Thus allowing my Swat bots to capture Princess Sally as well as that mutant female hedgehog, Tristina!" Sonic frowned at this. _Sal was right!_ he thought. _Tiff DID lie when she told us her name!_ upon hearing Tails quietly inhale, then inhale again, Sonic turned to him and pressed his finger against his lips. shaking his head, Sonic turned back to Robotnik, who had resumed speaking. "If that horrid hedgehog should show up, I have a little surprise...the hedgehog seeking missile!" Robotnik then pointed at Snivley. "Start the countdown!" he demanded.

Tails began to quietly inhale again, then finally sneezed. the force of Tails' sneeze rocketed him and Sonic's backpack back up the air vent. when the straps had reached their limit, Tails shot back down (still in the backpack) and slammed into Sonic. the force of the blow shoved both Sonic and tails through the air vent to the floor at Robotnik's feet. "Well, well, nice of you to drop in, hedgehog!" growled Robotnik. Sonic looked abashed as he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Did we miss dinner?"

Sonic glanced behind him as Tails ducked back into his backpack. Robotnik's chuckle still made his quills stand on end, even as the swat bot stooped down and picked him up by his arms. "So does this mean dinners off?" Sonic asked as he awkwardly stuck his legs out. Robotnik came closer, grinning and wringing his hands together...both robotic and flesh...with glee. "It means, hedgehog, that your days as a freedom fighter are over." said Robotnik.

Sonic felt Tails tremble in his backpack and immediately began forming a new plan. faking curious a look behind him, Sonic turned back to his enemy and said "You talking to me?" "Of course!" Robotnik growled through his teeth, clenching his fists. "I don't think so. there's still too much work to do. Listen, I'd like to stay and really get to know you, Robotnik...but its juice time!" Sonic bellowed, kicking his feet in rapid secession on the swat bots dome.

the robot shortly released its hyper footed assailant, and Robotnik gave a start as Sonic raced across the floor...up the wall...across the ceiling. Finally, the ovate tyrant found his voice. "Get him, get him! GET HIM! GET THE HEDGEHOG!"

"Oh, _can it_ tubby!" another voice called. Robotnik over his shoulder just as a light blue and black blur bowled him over. the swat bots fired at the intruder, but the blur just turned and began to bowl them over as well. with a screech, the figure stopped as Robotnik looked up. "_you!_" Robotnik bellowed as the light blue hedgehog followed her darker kin out to the rooftops. "Tiff!" Sonic exclaimed as his wheelchair bound friend arrived with a sideways screech back to back with him. "Ready to juice and jam, Sonic?" Tristina asked, grinning. "You know it. I'm guessing you have a surprise for lard bucket?" Tristina grinned, if possible, even wider. "One he'll never see coming." Tristina replied, fingering the left arm of her wheelchair.

Tristina's light bluish silver eyes flicked left and right as swat bots began to march towards them. Sonic let out a bristling growl as he clenched his fists, ready to fight. suddenly, a hissing hum reached both their ears and a red and black craft popped up from the west.

Robotnik's electronic red eyes smouldered with hatred at the two hedgehogs. one, who had been a thorn in his side ever since the war began. the other, a job that had been half finished before the roboticizers malfunction. "Lets see you worm your way out of this one, hedgehogs!" Robotnik growled through his ships loudspeaker.

"Be careful what you wish for, WD40 breath." Tristina muttered, eying the control panel on the right arm. along with several other color squares, Tristina spotted a golden one that had a simple picture of a small glowing circle.

"Tails, time to bust the power ring." Tristina heard Sonic say behind her. grinning mischievously, Tristina heard a quiet 'bip' as the golden button was pressed. a golden energy began to surge from behind her, and Tristina heard the whine of a fighter engine starting up. Tristina began to rev, a surge of energy crashing through her as she gritted her teeth from effort.

"Hold on, Tails! we're gonna warp sonic!" Sonic cried, his voice vibrating from the energy of the power ring. Tristina said nothing, golden energy from Rotors own version of 'power ring' crackling behind...and now around...her. with two Sonic booms, the two exploded into motion. Sonic created a large blue hoop, trashing the swat bots that had surrounded them. Tristina created a light blue hoop inside Sonic's, trashing any swat bots that had escaped Sonic's wake. when the two finally took off for knothole, only Robotnik's hovercraft remained. "You were fortunate this time, hedgehogs. but the night is young." Robotnik growled.

meanwhile, two streaks stretched across the barren plains. "Ha ha! Is this way past cool or what?" Tristina heard Tails shout from Sonic's backpack. Tristina grinned as she and Sonic shared a glance, then replied in unison "Way past!"


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, back in knothole village, Princess Sally sat with Bunnie Rabbot talking about Sonic the hedgehog. at least, Sally was talking about Sonic...Bunnie was just trying to sleep! "Its bad enough Sonic doesn't help out." grumbled Sally, staring at a small picture of the hedgehog in her hand.

"Now I'm worried about him...and Tails." "I'm sure they're fine, Sally. Tiffy girl's on her way to Robotroplis right now to help out." Yawned Bunnie.

"Do you think Sonic does all those childish things just to make me mad?" Sally asked with a glance to the window outside. "Oh, Honey pie, I think thats just Sonic..." said Bunnie, rolling over to reveal a avocado face mask and and ears in curlers. "Its what makes him special." she added comfortingly.

At Bunnies last word, two Sonic booms...one after the other...exploded in the air. Sally gasped, and a relieved smile appeared on her lips. "Sonic!" she gasped happily

As she rushed outside, however, it became apparent that Sonic and Tiffany had returned with less than good news. "-And Buzz bombers are on their way here right now with some chemical Robotnik invented. it's gonna kill all the trees and expose Knothole." Sonic explained.

"Somehow, we have to stop him!" Tiffany encouraged, sitting beside Sonic. Sally put her hand to her muzzle in thought, then smiled. "I have a plan." she said, a determined gleam in her eyes.

the following dawn found the freedom fighters hiding just within the Great Forests boundaries, each with a catapult. Rotor was walking along the catapults, inserting one of the metal cotter pins Sonic had retrieved from Robotropolis. "Okay, thats all of them!" Rotor called back down the line towards the 1st catapult.

"Tay-all's, see anything?" Sonic called up to his two tailed friend, who was sitting high on a branch in a large pine tree. "Sure, millions of things!" Tails called back, looking around him with the binoculars. "Rocks...mountains...trees!" Sonic rolled his eyes while Tristina...who was sitting nearby...suppressed a snigger.

"I'll handle this, big blue." said Tristina, looking back to the control panel on the wheelchairs right arm. amid the array of square buttons, slightly above the golden ring she had used last night, was another purple button that had a pair of wings etched into it.

Tristina pressed the button, then looked down as four metal poles extended from both ends of the arm rests. touching the ground, the metal poles lifted Tristina's wheelchair slightly above the ground.

Tristina then looked behind her as mechanical arms moved her wheelchair wheels to both underneath and behind her. upon hearing two 'clicks' underneath and behind her, Tristina felt a surge of wind begin to emit from the wheel on the bottom. the surge of air pushed her even more into the air, so the metal poles that had been supporting her chair could now retract.

Tristina's left hand gently nudged the control stick, and another boost of air sent her skyward towards where Tails was perched. Sonic rolled his eyes to the heavens, but looked down as Sally called his name. "Sonic, the new cotter pins really helped. Plus, Rotor re-enforced the throwing arms...but their range is still limited. the buzz bombers have to fly close enough." "Hmm. Problemo." said Sonic, scratching his head.

suddenly, Sonic smiled and snapped his fingers. "whoa, the ol' light-bulb just went on in my head. The Buzz bombers hate my guts, right?" Sonic asked. "Yes, so?" Sally asked. "what'dya mean 'so'?" Sonic asked, frowning. "'so', as in so what?" Sally asked. "'So'," Sonic continued. "they'll follow me anywhere...including inside our catapult range!" said Sonic triumphantly, grinning.

The hedgehog then began to take a mock bow. "Thank you, Thank you. I am humble!" said Sonic. "I hate to admit it, but your right." said Sally, rolling her eyes to the heavens. "Right about what, Princess?" Sonic and Sally looked up as Tristina slowly descended to where they were talking. the metal poles extended once again, and her wheelchair wheels shifted back into place.

Sally quickly explained their plan (As Sonic grinned the entire time). "Oh. Okay. I guess you want me to just stay out of the way." said Tristina, her light blue ears drooping slightly. "Whoa, not true, Tiff!" Said Sonic, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I need your help getting the buzz bombers into our firing range."

Sonic's grin then turned challenging. "Unless of course, you don't think you can handle it." "I can handle anything Ro-butt-nik dishes out!" Tristina said triumphantly, clenching her fists. "Thats the spirit!" said Sally, grinning. "I'll launch Sonic towards the buzz bombers, Tiff. you can follow on the ground. then, you two work together to lead them back here." Sally explained.

Tristina nodded, still grinning, then spun her wheelchair around so her back was to the forest. Sonic meanwhile, jumped into one of the catapults facing the buzz bombers, which were just coming over the horizon.

"Activate defoliant in ten seconds bomber one. ten...nine-" Snivleys voice was cut off as Sonic flew up to him with two balloons and hung there a moment. "You look a little hot, buzz brain. better cool down with some ice water." with that, Sonic hurled the two water balloons at the robotic hornet, drenching his face with water and acid.

"The hedgehog, Where is he?" Robotnik demanded from his command chair. "Where is the _hedgehog_?" "I-I'm searching your egg-celency." Snivley stuttered, grinning nervously as one hand twisted a dial. Robotnik took a shaky, anger laden breath before whispering "find. him."

As Snivleys camera desperately searched for Sonic, a second hedgehog wheeled towards the center of the buzz bomber brigade. pressing a button which featured a pair of feet running in a circle, Tristina let go of the wheels. as two small robotic arms came out from the sides of her chair, Tristina began to load up her lap with water balloons. the two tiny arms pushed two tiny metal plates against Tristina's wheelchair wheels.

Instead of slowing down, Tristina noticed with satisfaction that the plates maintained her speed. looking up, Tristina took a water balloon in one hand, and grabbed her joystick with the other. using the joystick to steer, Tristina hurdled the water balloon at the buzz bomber. scooping up another one, Tristina hurdled another balloon at another buzz bombers.

realizing their comrades were being attacked, surrounding buzz bombers began to fire their laser stingers at Tristina. the super fast (despite being wheelchair bound) hedgehog merely grinned. "come on, come on, hornet heads!" Tristina taunted the flying robotic insects. "I'm not even working up a sweat here!" weaving out of the swarm, while shortly followed by laser fire, Tristina headed for Sonic. said hedgehog was blowing a raspberry to the lead buzz bomber.

"Here I am, slug head! give me your best shot!" Sonic called, wiggling his gloved fingers around peach muzzle. the buzz bomber complied, firing a laser right at the taunting hedgehog. Sonic easily leaped out of the way, then smiled at the buzz bomber. "Ooh, I'd like to hang but I gotta juice!" Sonic called, revving up.

"Ditto!" Tristina called, catching up with Sonic as he ran. "Yo Tiff, you alright?" Sonic asked as they ran (and wheeled) side by side. Tristina pressed the running feet button again, and retook control of her wheelchairs wheels. "I'm cool." said Tristina, flashing Sonic a grin.

"Use the hedgehog missile!" Robotnik demanded. the black nose of the missile beeped 3 times, then took off from the buzz bombers back. Hearing a faint whistling behind them, Tristina's bluish gray eyes shrank. "Sonic, look out! its that hedgehog missile thing!" Tristina cried. "Got it, Tiff." said Sonic, slamming a finger on the button with the wing symbol.

"Sonic!" Tristina cried as her wheelchair rocketed off into the air. Sonic, meanwhile, had stopped and was now tapping his foot. "Come on, missile head, I'm getting bored!" Sonic then let out a exaggerated yawn. the missile zoomed past, with Sonic unknowingly grabbing one of its 'spines'.

"Dang it, hedgehog." Tristina growled as she finally retook control of her wheelchair. spinning around in mid air, Tristina gasped as she saw Sonic riding the back of the missile! "I'm coming, Sonic!" Tristina declared, shoving the joystick as far forward as it would go and flying towards Sonic.

said hedgehog was whistling to get the missiles attention. "Looking for me?" Sonic asked the wiggle turned the upper part of itself towards Sonic. the blue hedgehog then leaped off the missile and landed on the back of the lead buzz bomber! "Yo! back here, needle nose!" Sonic taunted. at the last second, he leaped off the back of lead buzz bomber as the missile destroyed the robots carrying the defoliant.

"Hello!" Sonic called as he fell past the lead buzz bomber. "get that hedgehog bomber one!" Robotnik's voice echoed in the buzz bombers head. the lead buzz bomber shook its head then, glaring at Sonic, rocketed towards him. "or I will turn you into a can opener!" Robotnik threatened as the lead buzz bomber took chase.

Meanwhile, still falling, Sonic gave a yelp as someone grabbed his wrist and flew lower to the ground. "Thanks Tiff." Sonic breathed as Tristina pressed the winged button again, reverting her wheelchair to ground mode. "Don't thank me just yet." Tristina warned Sonic.

once they were a few inches from the ground, Tristina let go of Sonic and began wheeling. "We still have a job to do for Sally." Tristina continued as Sonic raced beside her. "Yeah," agreed Sonic, grinning. "lets give these buzz heads a bath they'll _never_ forget!"

"Here comes Sonic and Tiff! Buzz bombers are right behind them!" Sally announced, raising one hand as she waited. Sonic skidded to a stop and, leaning casually against the catapult, began to examine the back of his gloved hand. Tristina skidded to a stop later, whooping as she did a complete turn around.

breathing hard more from adrenaline than effort, Tristina flipped her light blue bangs out of her eyes. "Whoa. whatta rush!" Tristina panted, smiling to Sonic. Sonic merely gave Tristina a smile, wink, and a thumbs up as Sally commanded "Fire!"

Several catapults near them let loose their throwing arms, hurling the water balloons at the incoming swarm. While many of the water balloons hit their intended targets, the other buzz bombers continued to advance. "Fire!" Sally shouted again, and more catapults hurled their payload at the robotic insect army.

Tristina smiled at the progress. several buzz bombers were now on the ground, short circuiting, while others flying away with their stingers underneath them. As Tristina scanned the skyline, she noticed a sight that made her heart fly into her throat.

Tails flying as fast as he could, the lead buzz bomber hot on his trail. slamming all fingers down on the winged key on her wheelchair, Tristina waited impatiently as the mechanical arms did their job. Tails cries for help echoed in her ears and her heart as Tristina felt her wheelchair finally begin to hover.

"Tiff wait!" Sonic cried, but Tristina paid him no mind. Instead, she slammed her joystick as far forward as it would go and shot towards the paniced kitsune. "Sonic help me!" Tails cried as the buzz bombers stinger glinted menacingly in the sunlight. "Ahhh, Son-"

Tails was cut off as one peach arm grabbed him and held him close. the other slammed the joystick forward as far as it would go, rushing back towards the surface. Tails trembled against the torso of his rescuer, his racing heart nearly matching her own.

"Its okay, Tails." Tristina whispered as water balloons sailed over her head. "I've got you. I wont let anything hurt you." she whispered soothingly. Tails choked back a sob and looked up into Tristina's bluish silver eyes. she smiled gently at the kit, her light blue bangs forced back by the wind. For a moment...for one precious moment...Kit and hedgehog stared at one another, one craving love and protection from a harrowing chase.

The other, offering it. As Tristina pressed the winged button again and let her wheelchair revert to ground mode, Tails hugged her again, fresh tears sliding down his face.

"Thank you...Aunt Tiffany."

"Your welcome, Tails."

"Now," said Tristina, raising her palm at the still pursuing buzz bomber "for a finishing touch." Tristina grinned to Sonic as she closed her eyes, then re-opened them to reveal they had faded to a white glow. Tristina then looked at the lead buzz bomber as her hand began emit a white glow.

as her finger's began to 'type' on the light keyboard, Tristina's grin broadened. With a shudder, the buzz bomber first veered left then right. "Tiffany, hold it still!" "I'm trying, Sally." Tristina replied in a monotonous tone. "The flight command is...difficult to...control..." Tristina continued through gritted teeth, although in the same monotonous tone.

Finally, with much effort, Tristina made the buzz bomber fly straight. "Fire!" commanded Sally. three water balloons hit the buzz bomber, one after the other. "I'm...losing it..." Tristina reported, gritting her teeth. with one final effort, Tristina made the buzz bomber veer left again...right into a waiting pine tree.

as the buzz bomber slid down to the ground, Tristina lowered her hand and closed her eyes with a sigh. lowering her hand, Tristina opened her eyes to reveal they had returned to their normal bluish silver. "Are you okay Aunt Tiffany?" Tails, who was still sitting in Tristina's lap, asked worriedly.

"Yeah. you seemed to be having some probs with that buzz brain." said Sonic, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. Tristina held her head a moment and blinked. "I..." Tristina began, blinking as the fatigue passed. "I'm only used to controlling spy orbs. the buzz bomber was more...advanced." Tristina said, gritting her teeth.

"Its just tired right now. I'll be okay." Tristina finished, smiling to Sonic and Tails. the two slowly relaxed, seeing their friend was in no immediate danger, and smiled as well. Upon hearing a buzzing sound, Tristina looked up to see the cause. the lead buzz bomber was taking to the air once again, sparking wildly. Tristina bared her teeth and started to raise her hand when Sonic stopped her.

"wait Tiff, look!" said Sonic, pointing. the buzz bomber hovered in mid air for a moment, looking punch drunk. Then, miraculously, the lead buzz bomber turned and began to fly _away from the Great Forest_. "What are you doing, bomber one?" Robotnik demanded in the buzz bombers head. "get back there! get those hedgehogs! do you read me? I want the hedgehogs!" Robotnik roared. Tristina raised her hand and reproduced the keyboard, then closed and re-opened her eyes to reveal two white orbs.

"I knew it." Tristina announced in a monotone voice. "Whats up?" asked Sonic as Tristina pulled back to her own mind. "Its a retreat command from the lead buzz bomber." Tristina said once she opened her eyes. "'Attention all units. Abort mission. Abort mission. return to base' it said." Tristina reported grinning.

"We did it!" Sally called to the other freedom fighters, who began whooping and cheering along the forest edge. Tristina grinned to Sonic and Tails, the former who gave a thumbs up and his signature smile. The latter, who laughed and leaped into Tristina's lap. wrapping his arms around her, he hugged the disabled hedgehog with glee.

Meanwhile, In Robotropolis, Robotnik was less than pleased. "Come. here." he purred, curling his finger towards himself. "Oh...Al...right...eee..." Snivley stammered, walking defeatedly towards Robotnik. Robotnik rose from his seat and walked toward Snivley, leaving Cluck on the arm of his command chair. A moment later, Cluck squawked as a red remote control flew past it, a loud 'thump' coming from the remotes owner.

In the Great Forest, Sonic and Sally gave each other a high five and began walking towards the village. "You were really great today." Sally commented appreciatively. "Thanks." said Sonic. "what about yesterday?" "What about it?" Sally asked as they walked "Wasn't I great yesterday too?" Sonic asked. "hm. So-so." said Sally thoughtfully. "So-So?" Sonic repeated "Is there an echo?" Sally asked mildly "Well, what about the day before yesterday?" "Well, what about it?" "Was I great or so-so." "I don't remember the day before yesterday." said Sally. "Well, I do, and I was great!"

Tristina sighed at the two, shaking her head, then quietly began to wheel towards the power ring pool. As she arrived, she wheeled as close as she dared and placed a thoughtful hand on her lap, staring at her robotic hips and legs.

"So it begins." she said quietly, looking up at the water trickling down the gentle slopes into the pool. As she listened to the water splash and gurgle into the pool, Tristina felt a sense of peace wash over her. As she closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the water and its surroundings, a quiet noise began to approach behind her.

Tristina's left ear turned towards the noise, and she sniffed the air. "Hello Tails." she said quietly as the kitsune landed with a soft thump beside her. "How'd you know it was me?" Tails asked, climbing into Tristina's lap. Tristina was about to explain, when she stared into those sky blue eyes and changed her mind.

"Lucky guess." she said, deciding to save teaching Tails about tracking for another day. "Aunt Sally said she wants to talk to you." Tristina sighed and thought _She wants to know why I lied to her and Sonic about my true name._

As she reached for her wheelchair wheels, Tristina stopped when Tails gave a slight start. "Aunt Tiffany...can I ride with you?" he asked innocently. Tristina looked down at the kit, startled, then gave a hearty laugh. "Of course, Tails. I wouldn't have it any other way." she laughed, revving up. Tristina's smile broadened as she took off, Tails whooping from her lap. As she wheeled and listened to the young kitsune's laughter, Tristina spontaneously decided that it was time. Time to tell Sally, Sonic...and Tails...the truth about her real name.

Tristina the hedgehog.

The end

* * *

Authors Notes: I hope you enjoyed my first SatAM story, but unfortunately, I cant take all the credit for its creation. So, without further or do, I would like to give special thanks to the following people/places:  
Special Thanks

[*]tails: for all the help he's given me in working out the bugs in this story. especially if there was something I forgot to mention, or if there was another obvious plot hole. even if it was just providing a laugh. I cant thank you enough, tails!  
[*]Vindicator: For encouraging me to write this story from a 3rd person perspective instead of 3rd person limited. Doing this really changed what information I could give out, and I have you to thank for it, Vindi!  
[*]FUS: For providing the transcript for the original SatAM episode 'Heads or Tails'.  
[*]Hawki: for writing a Novelization of 'Heads or Tails' and providing inspiration for some of the more detailed scenes.  
[*]God: for giving me the idea to write this fan fiction in the first place!  
[*]My parents: for supporting me during this project, and letting me fill them in (even if it was unwanted ;) ) on every little detail.  
[*]You: for reading!

Thank you to everyone who helped out, and I promise Book 2 will be out as soon as I can manage!


End file.
